


No

by lucife56



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [ “No,” he murmurs, but he lowers his head to kiss her all the same. Stops a hairsbreadth away from her lips, the tip of his nose just nudging against hers. For a moment they breathe together, resting there, and then he manages to pull back, sadness sweeping over him. “No,” he says again. ]Chapter 8 of A More Intimate Understanding by umbrafix





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umbrafix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrafix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A More Intimate Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334445) by [umbrafix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrafix/pseuds/umbrafix). 




	2. with shading




End file.
